<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can’t Take My Eyes Off Of YOU by rocknrollprincess131</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593823">Can’t Take My Eyes Off Of YOU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocknrollprincess131/pseuds/rocknrollprincess131'>rocknrollprincess131</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>You (Netflix Series), You (TV 2018), You Series - Caroline Kepnes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bollywood, Bookstores, Eating Disorders, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Heartache, Hindu Character, Hinduism, Indian Character, Love, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Psychopaths In Love, Romance, Smut, Stalking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:07:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocknrollprincess131/pseuds/rocknrollprincess131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Title inspired by the song “The Blower’s Daughter”. A year after Beck’s passing, Joe has found a brand new infatuation: Chameli Malhotra, a nonresident Indian and up and coming fashion designer. What he doesn’t know about the gorgeous yet guarded desi girl is that she is still reeling from a broken heart. Will Joe be able to rapture her soul like he did to Candace and Beck?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe Goldberg/Original Female Character(s), Joe Goldberg/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can’t Take My Eyes Off Of YOU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, everybody! I have been wanting to write a YOU story for the longest time! Since I’m obsessed with Bollywood, I figured why not switch things up and go for a different kind of a character for Joe’s love interest? I’m very excited, hope you all like it! </p><p>Malhotra Family<br/>Chameli Malhotra: Deepika Padukone<br/>Bobby Malhotra: Kirron Kher<br/>Rajesh Malhotra: Anupam Kher<br/>Dimple “Dimpy” Arora: Preity Zinta<br/>Aman Arora: Arjun Rampal<br/>Rangeela Arora: Tara Sutaria<br/>Sameera Arora: Aparna Brielle<br/>Raja Arora: Taimur Ali Khan<br/>Naina Khanna: Aaradhya Bachchan<br/>Mana Khanna: Vidya Balan<br/>Karan Khanna: Abhishek Bachchan<br/>Vivek Khanna: AbRam Khan<br/>Akash Malhotra: Kartik Aaryan<br/>Sweetu: Kiara Advani<br/>Zooni Malhotra: Anushka Sharma</p><p>Others<br/>Max: Dan Levy<br/>Prem: Ranbir Kapoor<br/>Pooja: Alia Bhatt<br/>Rohit Kapoor: Tiger Shroff<br/>Neel: Johnny Lever</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Chapter One: Something Something Happens </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>JOE</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Sunday. A beautiful, bright Sunday. Just another day at Mooney’s for me, and outside there’s nothing but couples on every damn corner of the city. Couples that think they’ve achieved Hallmark’s idea of a perfect relationship when it’s really the complete opposite. She doesn’t like that he leaves the seat up, he can’t stand how it takes her 45 minutes to get ready when they’re just going down the street to Chipotle. He wants to strangle her every time she insists on watching those damn Kardashians and she dies of boredom whenever he goes on one of his libtard rants.</p><p>I wouldn’t take that for granted though, that’s just me. Relationships are complex, but they can be worth it, taking the highs and lows together. </p><p>It’s already been a year, a year since I made that fateful decision... I keep reminding myself that it had to be done, that there was no other way around it. Besides, she wasn’t the one.</p><p>I was so lost in thought over inane bullshit that I wasn’t even paying attention to what was going on in the store, nothing out of the ordinary I presume. It was only when I heard the crashing sound of books hitting the floor that snapped me out of my thoughts.</p><p>“Uh-oh.” </p><p>The tiny voice belonged to a tiny human now surrounded by a pile of books on the ground. She couldn’t have been more than six or seven. I wanted to say I was surprised to see her by herself, but this is New York we’re talking about, it’s practically written in the city bylaws: child independence. Most likely some Park Avenue princess that ran ahead of the nanny while mom and dad were at the theatre or some other bullshit instead of spending quality time with their child.</p><p>“Sorry.” She said. I could tell she was embarrassed, hiding behind her shoulder length black hair. She was tall for her age with large brown eyes and awkward features, I couldn’t decide if she was cute or odd looking.</p><p>I shook my head, walking around the cash register. “Hey, don’t worry. It happens.” I bent down to start picking up the books, hearing the door chime. “Were you looking for a particular book?” </p><p>“Naina, I told you you can’t run ahead of me like that!”</p><p>The moment I saw you it was a shot to the heart, as in it literally stopped at the sight of this angel that graced her presence in my shop. Cue the 80’s music, much? </p><p>You’re dressed casually in jeans and a clinging long sleeve shirt with a peacoat and boots, accentuating your fit body, your lustrous locks of black and brown shine in the winter sun.</p><p>“I’m sorry, auntie.” The girl now known as Naina said, only for the woman to smile at her.</p><p>“It’s alright, bug. Just don’t do it again, ok?” The woman looked over at me. “Was anything damaged?” She asked, bending down to help pick up the books. </p><p>I knew my mouth must have been hanging open, I couldn’t help it. This girl was that fucking gorgeous. Breathtakingly beautiful to the point where there were literally no other words to describe her essence and I started hearing music in my head. </p><p>You didn’t look like a painted up whorelet, but rather subtle. Are you even wearing any makeup? You don’t need it, ever. You’re lovely just the way you are.</p><p>Snapping out of it, I shook my head and started picking up the rest of the books. “Everything looks fine. No harm no foul.”</p><p>You’re too distracted with the mess so this allows me to get a better look at you. I wouldn’t be surprised to find out you’re a model, your facial structure is perfect, but your face also has a softness to it.</p><p>“Is there anything I could help you find?” </p><p>Naina looked around and pointed. “The kids books are over there.”</p><p>You shake your head. “I think we’re good for now.” I noticed an accent, you’re definitely not from this country. </p><p>I hope I wasn’t being too obvious, but I really was getting lost in your eyes. They were a very unique color, a cross between honey and amber with some green mixed in, and the way they were slightly slanted made them more exotic. Judging by their coloring, I’m guessing the two of them were Indian or Middle Eastern. </p><p>I hop on the balls of my feet. “Well, if you need anything, I’m Joe and I’ll be behind the counter.”</p><p>“Thanks, Joe.”</p><p>When she smiled at me, I notice two deep dimples, deeper than mine, which instantly make me melt. God, aren’t you just the perfect combination of sexy and adorable? Just the way you say my name... imagine how you’ll say it when I’m balls deep inside you. </p><p>Watching the two of you walk away, I stealthily skulk off in between the aisles, being as discreet as possible. I had to know if this was just a hunch or if you’re the real deal. </p><p>She was nothing like Beck. Beck was plagued with insecurities, this girl had confidence, except she also had a guard up. I could tell the former by the stride in her step and the latter by how her eyes diverted to the floor when she felt the boys in the comic section checking her out. What’s holding you back? </p><p>You’re very attentive with your niece, which means you’ll make a great mom. You might not be ready for kids now, but don’t worry. Once you’re with me, all that will change. It’s definitely about time for Joe Goldberg to don the dad hat.</p><p>“Naina, I don’t think it’s here. We should just order it on Amazon.” </p><p>Young Naina shakes her head. “No way! This is New York, book stores are the heart of the city.”</p><p>I like this kid already. I almost hoped that she would be a brat and throw a tantrum so something would be purchased in order for me to get a name, but little Naina seems too mature to pull a stunt like that. “Let’s ask Joe.” </p><p>As soon as I heard that my smile faded and I returned to reality. I swiftly made my way back to the counter, pulling open drawers to look busy until I felt the two of them walk up. “Excuse me, Joe?”</p><p>“Hmm?” I look up into your eyes. Oh, my god. I’m melting all over again. “Hey there, did you change your mind?” </p><p>You nod. “Yes, we did.” You look down at Naina, prompting her to speak. “Tell him what book you’re trying to find.”</p><p>“Do you have the Guy the Beagle books?” Naina asks.</p><p>“We just got a shipment in last week, they weren’t in the children’s section?” My eyebrows furrow in confusion when I’m met with head shakes. “That’s weird.” I look over at Ethan, who is the cooking section. “Ethan?”</p><p>“Yeah, Joe?”</p><p>“What happened to the Guy the Beagle books?”</p><p>“Who?” He looks over at me, puzzled.</p><p>“The one about Meghan Markle’s dog.”</p><p>“Oh, they’re in travel.”</p><p>“What? Why would you put them in travel? They’re children’s books.” I swear, ever since he moved in with Blythe, he has become even more out to lunch.</p><p>“Because she’s a duchess, she lives in England now.”</p><p>“That’s- never mind.” I glance over at you two and nod my head. “Follow me. Sorry about that, he’s a little eccentric when it comes to categorizing.” I wave my hand in a circle by my head, glad that you got the point by a nod of your head. You’re not much of a talker, are you? This is not going to be easy. Beck was already piling on the flirtation at this point. </p><p>“My little brother is the same way, especially after hitting one of his jazz cigarettes.” She lowers her voice. “If you catch my drift.”</p><p>I nodded. “Ha, I totally do.”</p><p>It won’t be long before I’m actually saying the words to you, and I can’t wait. All I’ve ever wanted was somebody to love me as much as I love them. </p><p>Luckily, it didn’t take me too long to find the book. “Here it is.” I handed it to Naina, I couldn’t help but smile as she opened it up and became entranced by the pages.</p><p>“Thank you!” </p><p>“You like fairytales and horses, huh?” I asked as they followed me back to the register.</p><p>“Uh huh.”</p><p>“Then I have a book that you should definitely read after this one.” I grabbed a classic off the shelf and handed it to her, watching as she examined the cover. “<em>Black Beauty</em>. It’s about a horse’s courageous and spirited journey.” </p><p>“I like it already.” She peruses the book before looking up at you. “Auntie, do you mind?”</p><p>You shake your head. “Of course not.” You look over at me, placing the books on the counter. “Anything rather than staring at screens all day, right?” </p><p>You know the way to my heart already, continuing to prove to me that you may just be my idea of perfect. “Yeah, absolutely. It’s nice to see there’s still some kids enthusiastic about reading.”</p><p>“It runs in our family, the girls more than the boys. My oldest nephew would rather play video games with zombie heads exploding than read, he starts screaming every time I try to read them a book.”</p><p>“Ha, hopefully he’ll come around.” So you have nephews, too. I can’t help but get the feeling you come from a big family. Please pay with a card, I have to get your name to do more research. I can already tell you are a bit of a bookworm, which I like. </p><p>You look over at the display of Beck’s book. “Is this the girl that was involved with her therapist? My mom was glued to the trial, she knew all along he was guilty.” If only she was privy to the real story.</p><p>“Yes, it is. She used to work here, actually.”</p><p>I can’t believe I just admitted that aloud, but does it really matter now?</p><p>“That’s really sweet that you keep the book on display, to honor her memory. She looked nice.” </p><p>You put the book on the counter before pulling a Fendi wallet out of your Burberry purse. You’re either from some kind of money, have a very lucrative career or a knack for picking impressive knockoffs. Maybe both.</p><p>“I need a new read.”</p><p>“Well, you picked a good one. That’ll be $45.” You hand me a credit card, score! “She was a nice girl, and a very gifted writer.”</p><p>You were nice when you wanted to be, Beck. When you weren’t being naive or unintentionally manipulative. You also were a very profound writer. I guess it’s true, sometimes you’re worth more dead than alive.</p><p>“May I see your I.D.?” </p><p>You nod, handing me the card, not knowing you also handed me the keys to your life. “I can’t wait to find out when I read the book.”</p><p>“Chameli Malhotra of the Upper West Side.” I say as I scan the card, hoping I pronounced it correctly. “That’s not a name you hear every day. It’s pretty.”</p><p>“It means jasmine flower in Hindi.”</p><p>“She’s a real life Princess Jasmine.” Naina states proudly. </p><p>Your eyes widen at her, almost in embarrassment. “Naina! That’s not true.”</p><p>I was right about the two of them being Indian. You certainly are a flower, soon to be my jasmine flower, my very own Princess Jasmine. </p><p>“I can actually see it. You have a very ethereal look to you, just like a princess should, especially in this picture. It’s rare to see somebody smiling on an ID.”</p><p>You start blushing, which I’m relieved since I couldn’t believe what the fuck I just said. Glad to know I tickled your fancy somehow. </p><p>“Uh, I mean, its a pretty name. At least your name stands out. It seems like Joe Goldbergs are a dime a dozen.”</p><p>“Sounds like the name of a nice Jewish boy.”</p><p>I chuckle. “I get that a lot, and from what I’ve been told, I live up to the name.”</p><p>“I agree so far.” You take the bag. “Thanks for all your help, Joe. It was nice meeting you.”</p><p>I was lucky enough to get one final smile that made my heart beat quicken once more. </p><p>“Likewise. Come back any time. We should be getting the other Guy the Beagle book soon enough.”</p><p><br/>
“Oh, we plan on it. I have to have the next one. Bye, Joe.” Naina starts waving as they leave.</p><p>I hold up one hand. “Bye.”</p><p>Once they were gone, I heavily exhaled, shaking my head and rolling my eyes. ““You have an ethereal look to you?” God, why the fuck did I say that?”</p><p>“Dude,” Ethan dashed over. “That chick was hot. You should have asked her out.”</p><p>I raised an eyebrow. “In front of her niece? Classy, Ethan.”</p><p>“Why not? There was a connection and you haven’t had any action in how long? Maybe the next one will make you jump, if this one doesn’t come back, but I’m sure she will. She had moon juice vibes written all over her.” </p><p>He walked off before I could even question that asinine statement, but I knew he was right. Chameli would be coming back. Love always finds a way.</p><p>You’re spectacular, but something is definitely off about you. Your smile, which can melt any heart, is just an involuntary reaction. There’s pain behind those precious dimples, I have to know what it is so I can take it away.  </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>CHAMELI</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Joe’s pretty cute, huh?” Naina askedas we waited for the light to change at the crosswalk. “He was staring at you like you were Priyanka Chopra.”</p><p>I looked down at my niece with a raised eyebrow. “He was not, it’s called being polite.” </p><p>I knew she was right, he was staring. He tried to be discreet but it was actually cute, and his awkwardness added to his charm.</p><p>“It’s time you got a boyfriend, Aunt Chameli. Then Nanee would stop going on and on about you getting married.”</p><p>I shook my head. “You know too much for your age. Don’t be in such a hurry to be wise or to be a gossip. Enjoy being little for as long as you can.” </p><p>There was something intriguing about Joe. Even from the brief interaction, he seemed so sincere and inviting, his sweetness with Naina said it all.</p><p>I didn’t deem it necessary to tell him that I knew exactly who Beck was, she looked the same as the first and only time I met her. Basically, I bought a book I didn’t need just to keep the conversation going.</p><p>“Why? All the great stuff happens when you’re older. Falling in love and getting married.”</p><p>“Don’t forget grey hairs and dark bags under your eyes.” I ruffled her hair as she laughed. “I know you want an uncle, but those things can’t be rushed. Love is complicated.”</p><p>It would be a year next month and my heart hadn’t fully healed. There are days where I keep forgetting to remind myself that it wasn’t my fault, even though I always felt like it was, that I could have been more or done more. </p><p>Despite them being so supportive of my career, I know my parents wanted me to get married. Being almost thirty and with my brother’s wedding in a few months, I would be the only one in the family that was unmarried. I just didn’t want them arranging a match for me. This is 2020, it’s an incredibly outdated tradition, and that’s not how love is supposed to work.</p><p>“Come on,” I hold Naina’s hand as we cross the street. “let’s go get frozen hot chocolates at Serendipity.”</p><p>“Yummy!”</p><p>Looking over my shoulder for one final glance as we crossed the street, I was tempted to go back to Mooney’s when I was alone, but what was the point? We come from two different worlds. I’m a Hindu Indian and he’s a Jewish American. He works at a book store and I’m a soon-to-be fashion designer. None of that should matter long term, I wasn’t opposed to the idea of dating somebody outside of my culture. It just worried me how that person would acclimate and the variables surrounding such a shift in dynamics. </p><p>I’m overthinking things, because most likely we would be two ships passing by in the night. Although, it did make a reoccurring question once again pop into my mind: Am I finally ready to get back on the dating scene?</p><p>
  <strong>What will happen next and HOW does Chameli know Beck? Stay tuned to find out!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>